


Apocalypse Now-Ish

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Hunter/Werewolf War, Established Relationship, Future!Derek, Future!Stiles, Kinda, Kinda Post-Apocalypse-ish, M/M, Present Day Stiles is taken to the future, possible future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets taken to the future - or at least, a possible future - in which he meets an older version of himself, as well as Derek, Scott, etc...</p><p>It's all very strange to Stiles, but they - including himself, which is still <i>so fucking weird</i> - tell him of a coming human/werewolf war that needs to be stopped in his present day time so that it doesn't happen. </p><p>Because if it does, his future is not looking good, at all - although he's apparently with Derek Hale in the future, who knew? - and so it is now up to Stiles to stop it all from happening. </p><p>But no pressure, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse Now-Ish

Stiles can’t stop stealing glances over to his left. Where he is walking. Where his other self is walking. His older self. 

Because he’d woken up this morning to Derek Hale in his bedroom, except he’d had gray streaks in his hair and a little more wrinkles than Stiles remembered him having, and then he’d told Stiles that he was from the fucking future, and that he needed to bring Stiles with him in order for him to see what it’s like, so that Stiles will be able to prevent said future from happening. 

It was all very confusing to Stiles, and he hadn’t believed it one bit until Derek had taken out some device that was definitely not from his time and then Derek had taken hold of his hand and then taken him through to the fucking future.

Because when they’d landed in the clearing of the forrest, Stiles had seen himself standing there. Himself. From the future. 

Stiles was still reeling from it as they walked to what Derek and future!Stiles had said was their camp. 

Then they hadn’t said more than that, and Stiles couldn’t stop staring at himself because his future self hadn’t said one word since they left the clearing, and his jaw was tense, he had several scars running along his arms, his neck, one long one on his right cheek, and his eyes when they’d locked onto him the once had been dark and intense and hard. 

Future!Stiles kind of looked like Derek, really, in his posture and walk, his stance, his everything, really. Which could only mean that Stiles goes through a lot of terrible shit in the future.

And that terrified Stiles.

Future!Derek was on the other side of Future!Stiles and he was the same as always, really. The only difference Stiles could discern was his older looks and that his eyes looked a little more haunted than usual, and that was saying something.

When they made it to the camp, there were only three tents, a fire that had been put out in the middle and a stack of supplies next to each tent.

“Who else is with you guys?” Stiles asked, taking in the camp cautiously.

“Scott, Allison, Lydia and Isaac,” Future!Stiles said, his voice distinctly deeper than Stiles’ own. “Lydia and Isaac are out getting dinner while Scott and Allison are keeping guard.”

“Guard? Against what?” Stiles asked.

“Hunters,” Derek grunted.

“Okay, so…you going to tell me what’s going on?” Stiles asked. His future self turned to him, looking him in the eye, and Stiles was having a hard time keeping the stare. It was weird looking at himself. A future him who isn’t at all like Stiles is now. 

“We’ve been at war for the past ten years,” Future!Stiles said with a gruff voice. “In 2015, werewolves were discovered worldwide and the hunters took that as an excuse to try and exterminate every single one of them. They were all ‘for the good of mankind’, 'It will save people’s lives if they get rid of the monsters that were real.’ Bullshit like that. And people bought it,” Future!Stiles shook his head in disgust as he scoffed under his breath. 

“Wow,” is all Stiles could say. He couldn’t think of anything else to say. He was speechless. 

“We’ve lost people,” Derek said, walking over to one of the packs and pulling out measly bags of peanuts and tossing one to Future!Stiles, who caught it effortlessly when Stiles himself would have flailed about to try and keep a hold of the bag. He was a little impressed with his future self right at that moment. “And we’re fucking tired of losing people.”

And Stiles could see the exhaustion weighing over Derek in that moment, and he looked like he was about ready to give up, and that made Stiles’ heart clench. 

Derek never gave up. Ever. 

“We need you to stop this,” Future!Stiles brought him out of his thoughts, and Stiles only realized he’d been staring at Derek when he turned to look at himself. “We know we’re going to lose. That we can’t fight much longer. So we went with our last resort. You." 

"Me? How am I going to stop the war from happening when it hasn’t even happened yet for me?" 

Future!Stiles smirked and then turned to look at Derek, and Stiles’ eyes moved back and forth rapidly as he took in himself and Derek having what looked like a silent conversation with just their eyes. 

Then Future!Stiles broke eye contact with Derek and turned back to Stiles and said in a careful, calm tone, "because we will tell you who causes all of this, and how you can stop them.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows in surprise, but then Derek was saying, “but first, dinner." 

And then Lydia and Isaac were walking into the small camp, carrying a deer between the both of them. A dead dear. That they had appeared to have already gutted.

"Oh, gross,” Stiles said without thinking, but Future!Stiles just laughed softly, and Derek smiled as he looked at Stiles' future self, and Lydia and Isaac barely glanced at Stiles as they brought the deer to the middle of the camp.

“So you went with the last resort,” Lydia said to Future!Stiles, who only nodded in response. Stiles himself would have at least said something to her, but his future self just didn’t seem to care enough about talking anymore. And that was just not right.

Lydia 'hmm'ed in response and went over to one of the packs to dig into it while Isaac walked over to Derek and started whispering something in his ear. 

Stiles took this quiet moment to take in Lydia and Isaac. Lydia had short hair, so short that it was above her shoulders, and that just didn’t feel right. It was obvious that she had aged, but her skin was still basically as smooth and perfect as it had always been, with the exception of a scar above her left eyebrow. 

Isaac’s hair was basically the same as it had always been, although it seemed to have lost a little bit of the curliness it had always had, and there were wrinkles around his eyes, and his eyes didn’t seem as lively as they used to be.

None of their eyes held much light and life anymore, really.

And that made Stiles want to cry.

Instead, Stiles just walked forward to try and catch what Isaac was saying to Derek. But before he could get to close, Isaac moved away and over to Lydia, crouching down to help her take out what appeared to be metal bars - to cook the deer on, perhaps? - and then Derek walked over to future!Stiles to whisper in his ear. 

Stiles sighed. He didn’t know what to do. He wondered if everyone back home would realize he was gone, if he’d even been gone long enough for them to maybe notice in the first place.

But then Stiles’ brain short-circuited and all thoughts flew out of his brain as he saw himself nod and then lean up and kiss Derek long and hard on the mouth.

What.

WHAT. 

“Um, what,” Stiles said, too shocked to form the sentence into a question.

All four turned to look at Stiles who had broken the quiet of the camp.

“What…what…um, what, d-do you, we are….what,” Stiles said unintelligently, his words coming out in a garbling, nonsensical mess as he pointed at his future self and Derek. 

But his future self just rolled his eyes as he walked away from Derek and bent down next to the dead dear and - and fucking started to skin the thing, what the fuck? Stiles could never skin a deer or any animal. But apparently his future self could. Stiles felt like he was going to be sick. “Yeah, you’re what, 18 now? Almost 19? So that means you and your Derek will be getting together in a few months, I believe. Have fun with it. I know I did.” And then his future self looked up at Derek and smirked, and Derek smirked right back, and Stiles was just gaping at himself like a fish. 

“W-what,” Stiles sputtered. “I don’t like Derek like that! You guys are crazy!”

Everyone laughed at that. Including Lydia and Isaac from where they were apparently putting together a spit that would hold the dead carcass while it cooked.

“No. No, this can’t be right. It isn’t right. Derek, you hate me!” Stiles gestured wildly at Derek, trying to convince himself that this was impossible. He and Derek…they didn’t…they weren’t….

“No, I don’t. I’m just waiting for you to catch up.” And Derek looked at future!Stiles pointedly, and his future self just rolled his eyes again.

“Shut up, Derek. I got my head out of my ass. You got me. You’ve had me for twelve years.”

“That’s right.” And Derek grinned, actually fucking grinned.

“God, this is weird,” Stiles muttered as he rubbed at his temple. He was getting a headache. 

“Wait a couple months and it definitely won’t be weird. It will be awesome,” Future!Stiles said, skinning a huge piece off the deer’s leg and making Stiles gag. 

“Yeah, sure,” Stiles said absently. But then he squeaked as Derek walked up close to him, leaning into his personal space.

He faintly heard himself muttering, “Wow, haven’t made that sound in forever,” as Derek leaned in close to him, his breath fanning over Stiles’ face and causing Stiles to shiver at the feeling. 

“Trust me. War or not, we’ll be together no matter what.”

“What, so I don’t have a choice?” Stiles squeaked indignantly, eyes widening.

“No, idiot. We get together two years before the war even starts. Ergo, we’ll be with Derek no matter what,” his future self said as he skinned along the deer’s stomach and Stiles had to look away from that because _ew._

“Whatever,” Stiles sighed, but he couldn’t look away from Derek as he continued to invade his personal space. 

“You don’t realize it yet, but you love me. Might as well accept it,” Derek shrugged, moving away with a shrug, pulling a knife out of his back pocket and crouching down to help future!Stiles, who just laughed and looked up at Derek with shining eyes. Eyes filled with love. 

Stiles wasn’t sure if he was ready to accept it. And it was just too weird seeing himself look at Derek of all people like that. 

Shaking himself in order to rid himself of the feelings washing through him, he went over to Isaac and Lydia and offered to help them. They smirked at him, but said nothing as they accepted his help.

~*~

When Scott and Allison returned at nightfall, Stiles couldn’t help but walk over and hug Scott tight, even if he was an older, and slightly more stoic version of his best friend. 

“Ah, so you went with the last resort,” Scott said once Stiles pulled away.

“Yep,” future!Stiles said, not even getting up to hug his best friend. Stiles frowned at himself for not seeming to be happy to see his best friend. Derek had said that Scott and Allison had been on watch for two days. He knew that he would at least say 'hello’ to his best friend if he hadn’t seen him for two days.

Scott nodded, walking over to one of the logs they had around the fire, pulling Allison with him before they both reached for part of the deer, instantly digging in.

Scott and future!Stiles didn’t even look at each other.

What the fuck.

This wasn’t right. 

It seemed like he and his best friend were no more than acquaintances in the future, and that was just wrong.

“What is wrong with you two?” Stiles pointed between the two as he sat back down next to Lydia and went back to eating. He couldn’t believe he was eating a damn deer, but he was hungry, so deer it was.

“Huh?” Scott said absently as he threw an arm over Allison’s shoulders. Her hair was short, too. It had been short in the past, but now it was really short. She barely seemed to acknowledge anyone but Scott.

“Well, last time I checked, you were my best friend,” Stiles said, watching his future self tense. “And now I won’t even give you a hello? What happened?” Stiles asked and then looked over at himself and saw himself lean in and whisper something to Derek, who nodded and stood up.

“Stiles will let you tell the story, Scott,” Derek said, and then he was tugging Stiles gently over to a tent that Stiles assumed with theirs and pulling him inside.

“Okay, what was that about?” Stiles huffed. “I’ve got my boyfriend -” and Stiles paused to ponder over that craziness before continuing, “-talking to you for me? Do we even talk directly?”

“Only when necessary,” Scott said, his shoulders tense, even though Allison was rubbing his back in a comforting matter.

Lydia and Isaac remained silent, seeming intent on their meal. 

“What…” Stiles breathed. That couldn’t be possible. 

“Look, long story short, I accidentally got your father killed two years ago, and you haven’t forgiven me since,” Scott said, his voice snapping out like a whip before he stood abruptly, tossing the remaining meat into the crackling fire before storming over to the tent farthest from Derek and future!Stiles’, and Allison immediately followed with a sigh and a concerned look on her face.

Stiles was frozen, staring into the fire as he tried to process what Scott had just told him.

Isaac and Lydia finished their meal in silence as Stiles continued to sit there, frozen, before they told him in quiet tones that they had extra room and an extra sleeping bag in their tent he could use.

Stiles could only nod.

~*~

It seemed that Stiles was staying in the future overnight now, as he had accidentally pushed back their explanation of what he had to do to stop this future from happening. 

But he couldn’t sleep.

His father wasn’t dead in his time. He was alive and well, and that was the only thought that helped him keep his shit together. He would learn what to do and then his father wouldn’t die when Stiles was twenty-nine years old. 

Lydia and Isaac were fast asleep in their sleeping bags. 

But Stiles himself got out of his sleeping bag and walked out of the tent.

He was as quiet as he could be as he walked over to his future self and Derek’s tent, stoping right outside the closed opening. 

He immediately heard his own lower, gruffer voice and stopped, putting a hand over his mouth so that Derek and his werewolf senses wouldn’t hear him breathing. 

“-really just want to get this over with. I don’t want to live this life anymore.”

“I know,” Stiles heard Derek murmur. “But things happen. It’s over now, you’re okay.”

“I haven’t had a panic attack in almost a year, and then my stupid self comes along and ruins that." 

"You only have yourself to blame.” And then Derek grunted as future!Stiles hit him, probably in the stomach. But then Derek chuckled. “Sorry, sorry.”

Future!Stiles sighed. “I guess it’s not his…my…no, his fault. He didn’t know." 

"Look, why don’t we just forget about it for now. We’ll do what we have to do in the morning, and then you will save this world from war, and all will be good.”

“I can’t forget about it,” Stiles heard himself mumble.

“Well…I’m sure I could find a way to get your mind off it,” Derek said, and his voice was low, sultry. 

And Stiles’ eyes widened as his future self said in a low, soft tone, “Oh? And just what way are you going to get my mind off of it?”

“I have a few ideas,” Derek said, a smile in his voice.

And then there were smacking sounds and they obviously shifted, the sleeping bag making noise as they moved into whatever position they would be in to have sex.

Sex.

Stiles was about to have sex with Derek. Or well, his future self. But it was still himself in there.

Then he heard Derek moan and Stiles backed away from the tent quickly. He wasn’t going to listen to himself have sex with Derek. Nope. 

Stiles, his heart beating wildly, frantically, settled back in his sleeping bag and stared up at the tent ceiling, his eyes wide and shocked.

He didn’t get to sleep until hours later.

~*~

“Okay, tell me what to do,” Stiles said, wanting to get right to the point as everyone gathered around in the morning for a quick, sad breakfast of berries and peanuts. Where did they get the damn peanuts? 

_Wasn’t important,_ Stiles reminded himself. 

“Okay, first of all, you have to -” future!Stiles paused as Scott and Allison walked out of their tent, walking over to the same spot as last night and getting some food for themselves. Future!Stiles shook his head, then went back to what he’d been saying. “You have to know who caused it. You shouldn’t be too surprised by this -”

“It was Peter,” Derek cut in, a scowl on his face.

Stiles felt his eyebrows raise at that. “Peter exposed the werewolves to the public and caused what seems to be World War III? Seriously?”

Future!Stiles sighed. “Yes. By that time Peter really didn’t have much to live for. We’d defeated him time and again, and he wanted to go out in a blaze of glory. He knew putting werewolves in danger would get him killed, and seeing as he was too fond of himself to actually kill himself, he wanted to do something that would surely get someone to kill him. Well, he did it." 

"Wow,” Stiles murmured.

“Yeah. What we need you to do is kill him before he does that. If you can’t do it, get someone else to do it. And you have to convince Derek to allow it. Because Derek never killed Peter, was never able to again, and that…” Future!Stiles trailed off, shrugging as Derek continued to scowl at nothing. 

“So if I just get Peter well and truly dead before 2015, then that will prevent a war from starting?” Stiles asked.

“Pretty much,” Scott said. 

“Well, that will be easy,” Stiles said.

Future!Stiles snorted out a laugh. “Yeah, it should be.”

“But convincing Derek on the other hand…” Stiles trailed off.

“Don’t worry, it won’t actually take much,” Derek grunted out. 

And that was that.

~*~

Derek and Future!Stiles walked with Stiles back to the clearing Derek had first brought him to.

“You can do this,” future!Stiles said at the nervous look on Stiles’ face. “I know you can.”

“Right. Right, totally,” Stiles breathed in and out slowly, trying to feel calm as Derek started the little device that would beam him back to 2013 or whatever it did to get him through time.

“Hopefully, if you do everything right, this won’t be your future,” His future self said. “Good luck.”

“Good luck,” Derek echoed, a look in his eyes Stiles couldn’t quite decipher. 

Stiles nodded and then he was being pulled through time, and when he came to he was laying on his bed. And when he checked his phone, he knew for sure he was in the right place in the right time.

Sighing, Stiles got up off his bed and immediately got to business, calling Derek first and ignoring the flutter in his chest at the thought of Derek and the thought of them being together in the near future.

He had a psychotic werewolf to go kill.


End file.
